Factions in SPS 5.5
These are the following Factions in SPS 5.5. It also contains primary database and histories of the Factions. SPS Logo.jpg|Strategic Planetary Forces ( SPS ) Brotherhood of Nod.jpg|Brotherhood of Nod. Sanctum.jpg|Sanctum Prime Forces New Covenant Empire.png|New Covenant The Sentinel of Humanity.png|Sentinel Insurrectionists Valkyrian.png|Colonial Valkyries Firecrest Naval Fleet.png|SPS Colonial Guards Vaktovian Empire.jpg|Vaktovian Empire Scrin.jpg|Scrin Logo Reaper 17.png|Reaper 17 Traveler 59.png|Traveler 59 Marked of Kane.jpg|Marked of Kane The Black Hand.jpg|Black Hand Steel Talons.png|Steel Talons ZOCOm.png|ZOCOM The Great Navy of Sanctum.png|The Great Navy of Sanctum The Core of Sanctum.png|Excalibur's Elites Strategic Planetary Forces ( SPS ) "Humanity had defended it's homeworlds from it's enemies. Four hundred years and ongoing, the SPS Military faces odds against the enemy of it's faction. With new technologies and manpower increasement had become their advantage over the field. The SPS became the spear of humanity. Even it's shield." - Description. The SPS is one of the four main primary factions of the game. It is the only faction that has superiority over Naval Warfare. It is also the main faction to start for new players and is playable in both the campaign and the extras ( Including Skrimishes, MPs and other game modes. ). It features a variety of units and buildings. The SPS Military has a strong infantry and naval power over it's enemies that it could easily crush a large number of forces in a matter of minutes. In SPS 5.5, according to Rival. The SPS Military is one of the two Superpower Factions ( The other one being the Sentinels. ) as of 2432. The Military Superiority of the SPS started in the number of wins increasing over battles against insurrections. Until it finally met it's matched Faction in 2437. Base History. The SPS Military was formed by the United Nations ( Later being replaced by the United Colonies Government ) in 1995 as a rapid-advance force against Nod and Sentinel Insurrections on Earth. The discovery of the ancient artifact triggered the Third World War in 2021. With humanity reaching colonial age in 2025 and having set of wars in 2042-2049 and in the later wars of the 2078-2092 against the Brotherhood of Nod. Later, exploration and devastating battles occured as they found the Vaktovian Empire in 2223 and begun the First set of Colonial Wars. Ending in Decisive SPS Victory on 2259 and the fall of the Vaktovian Empire later on. Making the SPS Military the first Human Faction to face humanoids. The SPS faced it's first ever extinction-level hostiles called the Covenant. The conflict started in 2314. With the first ten years of humanity's struggle against the Covenant's Advanced Technology. Humanity evolved into the Universe's deepest treasures. Decrypting the Tacitus to acquire the SPARTAN Commandos Project and the Peacekeepers keeping the Covenant at bay. Struggling against a powerful enemy, where the SPS Military starts losing it's colonies rapidly in 2362. With the fate of humanity battling for Earth in 2372. The SPS won a costly, pyrrhic victory against the Covenant Empire. As they reversed Covenant and Forerunner Technology to even further upgrade their Tier ranking level. Maximizing their preparedness against a powerful enemy and fighting smaller wars in the colonial systems in 2373 including the 2398 Colonial Civil War. This civil war caused by the G15 leaders to forced an SPS-Nod Treaty. Which the Western Colonial Systems will be given to Nod in exchange of permanent peace. In 2427, the Fourteen War starts as Nod breaks the peace treaty and begun attacking Colonial Worlds on the Central and Southern Colony Systems. Rapid Response Forces of the SPS Military were deployed to counter attack against terrorist and invasion attacks. Facing the new, united Covenant Empire Faction in the Battle of the Teritary Systems in 2429. The Sanctum Forces finally appeared and faced the SPS Military Forces in the Eastern Colony Systems in 2437. The SPS also has a sub-faction, the SPS Colonial Guards. The SPS Colonial Guards is also a playable faction. Units: The SPS Faction contains a large number of units. Superiority over the Ground as it has multiple numbes of armored forces. : Structures: *Command Center ( 2000$ ) - Primary Structure of the Faction. It can train Worker Tanks to construct various of structures for the SPS Military. It also contains Superpower Abiltiies to repel it's enemy forces against it's opponents. It is an important structure. As it contains abilities that the Commander do not have. *Barracks ( 600$ ) - Infantry Mobilization Structure. Can train various of Infantry Units. Such as the Rifle Squads. *Energy Reactor ( 1000$ | Unlocks a Tier. ) - Clean Energy and suitable to power up Structures. It also upgrades Tier Levels of the Factions from 1 to four. *Supply Depot ( 1500$ ) - Primary Depository for Military Economy Deployment. Can train Vertigo Supply Trucks to collect supplies in depository areas or in the field. *Supply Drop Zone ( 2000$ ) - Secondary Depository for Military Economy Deployment. Calls in for the Heavy Infinity Dropships to donate resources down to the field. *War Factory ( 2000$ ) - Primary Vehicle Mobilization Structure. Can train various of Vehicular and Tank Type Units. *Forward Airfield ( 1500$ ) - Primary Air Units Mobilization Structure. Can train various of Air Units. *Space Port ( 3000$ ) - Primary Naval Unit Mobilization Structure. Can train various of Naval Units. *Support Depot ( 800$ ) - Repair Structure for repairing vehicular units vehicle and heal infantry units. *Strategy Center ( 2500$ ) - Contains Military Upgrades for the SPS Military. Even enchancement for Super Power Abilities. *Spy Center ( 1500$ ) - Reveals the entire map in 30 seconds. Maximizes Stealth Detector Range of Anti-Air Units to 1500. : Defense Structures: *Bunker ( 600$ ) - Can garrison at least two squads of infantry to mobilize and maximize defense against enemies. Can upgrade to increase hitpoints. *Hammer-Thorne Battery ( 1000$ ) - Strong vs. Air Units, Infantry. *Daedalus Missile Battery ( 1000$ ) - Strong vs. Vehicles, Tanks. *Nova Laser Battery ( 2000$ ) - Strong vs. Infantry, Heavy Tanks. *Mark 2372 Reach-Onager MAC ( 10000$ ) - Powerful Ground Defense Weaponry. Introduced in the Fall of Reach in 2372 during the Human-Covenant War. Strong vs Ground Forces. *Mark 2392 Reach-Onager MAC ( 15000$ ) - Powerful Anti-Air and Naval Warship Defense Weaponry. Strong Vs. Air Units, Naval Warships. *Lightning Rod ( 5000$ ) - Strong vs. Air Units, Infantry. : Infantry: *Rifle Squad ( 200$ ) Strong vs. Infantry, Helicopters. *Missile Squad ( 250$ ) Strong vs. Tanks, Air Units. *Grenaider Squad ( 300$ ) Strong vs Infantry, Structures. *Engineer ( 500$ ) Captures Structures ( Requires Tier I Upgrade. | Can become a combat unit with the Combat Degree Upgrade. ) *ODST Fireteam ( 800$ ) Strong vs. Infantry, Vehicles, Air Units. *Peacekeeper ( 1000$ | Can only have a maximum of 3. ) Strong vs. Structures, Vehicles. *SPARTAN Commando ( 1000$ | Can only have a maximum of 3. ) Strong vs. Infantry, Air Units, Vehicles. *INVASION Troopers ( 1500$ | Can only have a maximum of 10 Squads. ) Elite Infantry Squad. Strong Vs. Infantry, Vehicles, Structures. : Vehicles: *Worker Tank ( 1000$ ) Builds any specific type of structures chosed by the player and can repair or accelerate build time with another tank. *Rocket Buggy ( 350$ ) Strong vs. Vehicles, Infantry. *Hammer ( 550$ ) Transport Vehicle. Strong vs. Infantry. *APC ( 700$ ) Armored Transport. Strong vs. Vehicles, Infantry. *Combat APC ( 900$ ) Infantry-Support Vehicle. Strong vs. Vehicle, Infantry, or Tanks. ( Depends on the Infantry loaded up to 3. ) *Guardian Tank ( 920$ ) Primary Battle Tank for the SPS Military. Strong vs Vehicles, Tanks. *Missile Tank ( 1200$ ) Strong vs. Air Units, Tanks. *Scorpion Tank ( 1220$ ) Special Ops Tank. Strong vs Tanks. *Mammoth Tank ( 1800$ ) Strong vs Tanks, Structures. *Surface to Orbit Sixth ( 2000$ ) Strong vs Naval Units, Air Units. *Laser AA ( 1200$ ) Advanced Anti-Air Unit. Strong vs. Air Units, Naval Warships on Surface. *Quad Cannon ( 800$ ) Strong vs Air Units, Infantry, Light Naval Forces. *Lunar Beam Tank ( 2000$ ) Strong vs Structures, Defenses. *Stealth Tank ( 900$ ) Strong vs Defenses, Vehicles, Structures. *HVO-300 Artillery Truck ( 3000$ ) Strong vs Defenses, Structures, Ground Forces. *Microwave Tank ( 1220$ ) Disables Structures and Defenses when fired. *MARV ( 5000$ | Can only train one Unit. ) Powerful Offensive-Harvester Hybrid Tank. Strong vs. Ground Forces. *Mammoth MBCU ( 10000$ | Can only train one Unit. ) Mobile Base for Offensive and Defensive Deployment. Can train some Infantry and Vehicle units. Strong vs. Ground Forces. : Air Units: *Eagle Dropship ( 1500$ ) Heavy Transport Vehicle. Strong vs. Infantry, Vehicles. *INVASION Dropship ( 2000$ ) Heavy Transport Aerial Unit. Defenseless. *Carrion Gunship ( 1500$ ) Strong vs. Ground Forces. *Meta Heavy Rotor Drone ( 1000$ ) Large Attack Drone. Strong vs Infantry, Vehicles, Defenses. *V-55 Attack VTOL ( 1400$ ) Strong vs Ground Units. *Broadsword ( 1500$ ) Strong vs Air Units, Naval Warships. *Longsword ( 2200$ ) Strong vs Naval Warships. *Shortsword ( 2000$ ) Strong vs *Viper Fighter ( 1000$ ) Strong vs Air Units. *F-49 ( 1200$ ) Strong vs. Vehicles, Tanks, Air Units. : Naval Units: *Johnson Escort-Class Frigate ( 2000$ ) Strong vs. Air Units, Light Naval Warships. *Hammer Escort-Class Frigate ( 2500$ ) Strong vs. Fighters, Escort Vessels. *Dreadnought Escort-Class Destroyer ( 3000$ ) Strong vs. Escort Vessels, Naval Warships. *Paris- Heavy Class Frigate ( 5000$ ) Strong vs Structures, Naval Warships. *Strident Heavy Cruiser ( 15000$ ) Capital Warship. Strong vs. Naval Warships, Structures, Fighters. *Arleigh-Burke Orbital Class Destroyer ( 7000$ ) Strong vs Naval Warships, Fighters. *Autumn Class Cruiser ( 15000$ ) Capital Warship. Strong vs Capital Warship. *Swordclass Cruiser ( 10000$ ) Strong vs Naval Warships. Capital Warships. *Galactica-Class Battlestar ( 15000$ ) Primary Fighter Component Carrier. Strong vs Naval Warships, Air Units, Capital Warships, Fighters. *Valkyrie-Class Battlestar ( 30000$ ) Stealth Viper Fighter Carrier. Strong vs Naval Warships, Capital Warships, Fighters. *Infinity Class-Carrier ( 50000$ | Can only have a maximum of one. ) Capital Warship. Strong vs. Capital Warships, Naval Warships, Fighters. Advantages and Disadvantages The SPS Military has a large set of advantages when played by players. Infantry, Air and Naval Units would be extremely powerful. As 3 Peacekeepers or SPARTANs would be a count of 5 Rifle/Missile Squad units. Thus, making even strike forces more powerful enough to counter against large attack forces against their Nod Counterparts and Covenant Counterparts. Despite being fairly equal against the Sanctum Forces. The SPS requires more of a larger economy power for the player to purchase units and upgrades to even further bolster their force. But this takes time. Another disadvantage is the expensive cost of the units. The SPS may have a powerful type of units, at the cost of a larger sum of money. Requiring players to build Supply Drop Zones and Orbit to Surface Stations to take faster economy power. The SPS have a powerful component of Naval Units. But the buildtime of each ships would take longer than those of the Nod Counterparts but the Covenant Counterparts would take much more longer than the SPS's. Since the Covenant is superior in it's naval force, however the SPS have an advantage over the numbers of it's naval ships as it can create fleets and formed into groups to reduce trouble on selecting any of the units in particular groups. Also, the SPS contains a large number of Vehicular units. Most of them being superior in tanks. Making the SPS unstoppable from the force of the SPS's armored units. The SDZs and OSS are an economy advantage for the SPS Faction. Supplies from the Heavy Infinity Carriers would be dropped down to contribute almost an infinite load of supplies to bolster the player's firepower and number of forces. Allowing upgrades to be bought if either any of the structures were built in large numbers. If the player have no money left, it will have to depend on the minute to minute 1000$ supplies dropped down randomly to it's Command Center.